


Freedom and Pride

by Dionte



Series: Chosen Week 2018 [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Chosen Week, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: Zelos had never met someone so free. He thought it was ironic that she was the member of the group that almost everyone wanted to kill or capture.For Chosen Week 2018, Day Two: Freedom. “Even if I lose my body, my heart will still be free.”





	Freedom and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter and a bit of a different style from my normal writings, but hey! It happens.

Zelos wasn’t sure if he had ever met someone like Colette. She faced the day with wonder in her eyes and dreams of a better world in her heart. She still bore the title of Chosen- which caused her to  _ lose her soul _ \- with grace and pride. He watched her as they descended the mountain and entered Meltokio and the relieved smiles of everyone who had known her before she lost it all, and wondered.

 

Was that bright smile real? Or was it fake, like his own?

 

So when they were leaving that re-purposed elemental cargo, he approached her- unable to resist asking the question any more- and he was surprised.

 

“Even if I lose my body, my heart will still be free.”

 

She really was that good.

 

All the fetters and trappings of being Chosen, everything that choked him and frightened him, this girl had accepted.

 

Cruxis wanted her body to resurrect Martel.

 

The Renegades wanted her dead.

 

The Pope, it seemed, also wanted her for an unknown reason.

 

And yet she was more free than he had ever felt.

 

Zelos thought it interesting that outsiders would only see the opposite. Colette was the Chosen who was trapped by her position, bound by the whims of Cruxis, while Zelos- the sleazy womanizer- had every freedom one could ask for by comparison.

 

He wondered if one day he would be proud enough of himself to repeat her words.


End file.
